


Hot Chocolate and Cold Kisses

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kas-Umi, Mistletoe, Winter, early christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Umi and Kasumi share some hot chocolate and talk about their Christmas plans. Or Umi can't decide which is warmer, the chocolate or her face.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hot Chocolate and Cold Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to a write a few winter/Christmas themed KasUmi oneshots, but I was busy with finals. Now that they're over I'll try to get a few things out, hopefully a couple GuuRinPas as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

_Beep beep_

Kasumi sprinted to the kitchen, turning off the microwave. “Hmhm~ Smells good!” She pulled out the two piping hot mugs of melted chocolate and placed them on a small tray. Just as she made her way back towards the sofa, she heard the bathroom door opening from upstairs. “Umi-senpai! The hot chocolate’s done!” Umi came down the stairs, towel still in hand, working on her hair. She had borrowed a shirt and shorts from Kasumi, ones that were just a bit too small on her.

“Oh, that sounds really good.” Umi finished drying her hair as best she could and walked over. “Sorry about having to use your shower. I didn’t expect to slip in a puddle on the way…”

For a brief second, Kasumi felt herself staring, watching as a drop of water slid down Umi’s neck, closely observing the borrowed clothes that stuck closely to her. Was she in heaven? Dying before Christmas would be pretty sad. Luckily, it was just a second. Kasumi shook her head and plopped on the couch, patting next to her and Umi sat down, picking up one of the mugs. “I-It’s no problem! Kasumin wouldn’t know what to do with herself if you caught a cold because of her!” That, and who was she to turn down her soaking girlfriend?

“Thank you.” Umi blew on her mug before taking a sip. “Ah, this feels so good after being out in that weather…”

“You don’t like the cold, Umi-senpai?”

“No, I don’t have a problem with it, really. Though, I suppose it does make working out a little more challenging. I don’t have a problem with the cold itself though.”

Kasumi nodded along. Though she could understand, there was no way she was going to workout in the cold and risk chapping her perfect lips, so it was little hard to relate. “Well, Kasumin likes it! It’s like you can feel Christmas just around the corner!”

“Then what about the cold after Christmas?”

“… Preparation for next Christmas.”

They both paused before laughing. “I’m not so sure about that, but if you say so. But that does remind me, you said you wanted to talk about Christmas plans, right? Do you have any right now?”

“I’ll be doing stuff with my family in the morning. And the idol club wants to get together sometime in the evening for a couple hours or so. Kasumin really had a hard time picking out a present for everyone, you know! Everybody’s different so Kasumin had to go to dozens of shops!”

“I know what you mean. Between you and μ's, that’s nine presents. Ah, actually I would make ten for you, right?”

“That’s right~!” Kasumi took a long gulp of hot chocolate. “Ahhh! So good! By the way, Umi-senpa― Ah!”

Kasumi pointed at something past Umi before jumping up. “Eh? Eh?” Umi looked around before watching Kasumi hop over to the balcony, throwing the door open and letting in a freezing wind.

“K-Kasumi!”

“Umi-senpai! Umi-senpai! Look!”

“W-What…?”

Umi moved to stand behind her girlfriend and paused. Gray clouds covered the sky, which she had already observed on her way there. But what hadn’t been there before now poured over the sky, coating buildings and cars in flawless white. Flakes lazily drifted with the wind, landing on the balcony.

“Snow…”

“It’s snowing!” Kasumi rushed out onto the balcony, still in less-than-ideal clothing for the weather. “Kasumin was hoping it would snow before Christmas!”

But Umi rushed back inside for a few seconds before coming out with a coat on and another, much pinker and fluffier, one that she handed to Kasumi. “Come on, put this on before you catch a cold. And you really should be wearing shoes as well. Aren’t your feet cold?”

“Come on, Umi-senpai~” Kasumi nuzzled up to her girlfriend. “Kasumin just wants to enjoy the snow with you!”

The heat had already began creeping up Umi’s cheeks. “T-That’s fine, I’m just saying…” Kasumi looped one of her arms around Umi’s arm and looked up at her with little smirk. “Kasumi?”

“Kasumin is just keeping warm~ Don’t mind her.”

Knowing she was beat and would never escape Kasumi’s grasp even if she tried, Umi sighed in acceptance. “Oh, right. We were talking about Christmas plans. I have pretty much the same schedule it would seem. Christmas with my parents in the morning and with the rest of μ's in the afternoon into the evening. It looks like our days are packed.”

“So? You don’t want to spend the night with Kasumin?”

“K-Kasumi!”

Kasumi’s flat gaze was telling. “Umi-senpai, you’re acting like we’ve never―”

“P-Please don’t say it!”

“Why not!?”

“Who knows who might hear you!? Besides, there’s no point in bringing that up now!”

Putting on her best pout, Kasumi blew out a sigh. “Fine~ One day Umi-senpai will proudly be able to declare that Kasumin is her girlfriend. I guess Kasumin will just have to wait, alone in the snow until that time!”

“Kasumi… You know I don’t think that way. I…” A smirk quickly formed and only grew as Umi struggled to get the sentence out. “I-I…” Just like always, it looked like Umi took the bait. This was one of the few ways Kasumi could coerce these moments out after all. She took a painfully slow sip of her hot chocolate, staring down Umi the entire time. Umi shifted uneasily under her gaze, trying to stutter out the words before her eyes finally widened. “Kasumi! You’re just teasing me again!”

That was enough to break her teasing mode. She snorted into the mug, almost spilling the contents over them both and burst out laughing. Umi was ready to give her hell, but she couldn’t help but let a smile crack at seeing how hard Kasumi was laughing. Every time she heard it, she could never stay angry. That’s probably part of why their relationship worked though, she figured.

“S-Sorry, Umi-senpai. Haa… It’s your fault for being too easy! Kasumin can’t tear herself away from her adorable girlfriend!” Like usual, that one had Umi sputtering out a failed response which almost had Kasumi cracking up again. But she decided to leave it there. For now. “Well, anyways, you’re free Christmas night, right? We can just meet up then.”

Umi sighed but nodded. “I’m fine with that.”

“Good, good. My parents are doing their own little Christmas thing at night, so my house will be free. We can use it all we want.”

It sounded good, it really did. But, and maybe it was just the teasing, Umi couldn’t help but feel some ulterior motive. No, it was definitely the teasing.

“Kasumi… Your parents won’t be home?”

Cue innocent heart-melting smile. “What are you saying, Umi-senpai~? Of course, they won’t! Otherwise, it wouldn’t be a Christmas just for us!”

Umi had a reply ready, she almost always did for Kasumi’s antics after all, but she paused. The words she wanted to speak felt wrong, like she would regret them. Meanwhile, Kasumi’s words echoed in her head, drawing out a strange feeling in her chest, like somebody tickling at her heart with a feather.

'A Christmas just for us'… As hard as she tried, Umi couldn’t help but laugh, earning a confused look from Kasumi. Even if it was just Kasumi’s usual teasing… maybe that’s why she didn’t really mind. She had gone through her fair share of teasing from Nozomi and others, especially in recent times. Not to mention _everybody_ had something to say when she accepted Kasumi’s confession. Anyways, the point is that this kind of teasing was different. Not in how light-hearted it was, it was always just in good fun, from anybody. But the kind that made Umi think, 'she’s always thinking about us.' Kasumi’s was…

“What is it?” Kasumi’s face had contorted into something between a fake pout and genuine worry.

Umi looked around as if somebody would be eavesdropping from the empty house before leaning forward, a furious blush burning in contrast to the cold winds. She placed her hand over Kasumi’s free hand, surprised that it felt so warm. Her words blew out in a frost that got carried off with the wind, just like the words themselves. And yet she wanted them to stick, the opposite of the fragile, fleeting snow that fell around them.

“I love you, Kasumi.”

They came out without so much as a stutter, to the surprise of both parties. Kasumi’s eyes widened, but no response came. Every second of silence that passed, Umi’s face felt warmer and warmer. Where the hell had that come from? Judging from the look on Kasumi’s face, Umi figured she was thinking something similar. Confidence started to drain as Kasumi just blinked, her lips twitching as if she wanted to say something, but nothing came.

“U-Um, we… should get back inside soon…” Umi took the first step, Kasumi’s arms falling away. But before Umi could cross the threshold into the house, a hand grabbed hers tightly, not letting her move. She turned back to see the look of confusion replace with that same smile she knew all too well. The smile that said she had fallen right into some trap.

“Umi-senpai~ You’re just going to leave poor Kasumin out in the cold after a declaration of love~?” Yeah, she had definitely fallen into something, alright. Umi looked around, not exactly sure what to expect.

And she felt all the dumber for it when she looked straight up, the small plant finally coming into sight. Honestly, it wasn’t unexpected. She would have been more surprised if Kasumi hadn’t planted a surprise mistletoe somewhere. And yet she had let her guard down. “Ah… oh…”

Kasumi closed the distance to Umi in a single step, looking up at her with those puppy eyes that usually accompanied begging or a lecture from Umi. “Kasumin’s been a good girl, so I think it’s fine if she gets a little early Christmas present~”

She stood on her tiptoes, closing her eyes, but keeping them open just enough to peek at Umi’s reaction. The blush followed by her lips quivering never failed to make Kasumi’s heart do flips. That adorable sight remained solely hers and she was damn proud of it. Umi glanced from their hands, to Kasumi, to the mistletoe, and finally back at Kasumi. She gave one more look around and Kasumi almost giggled at how worried she was about someone seeing them. But they were alone. Which meant that it was one of those times Kasumi could get exactly what she was after.

Umi closed her eyes tightly, leaning in and puckering her lips. It took everything Kasumi had not to burst out in laughter. Ruining that mood wouldn’t be worth it. Though at the speed Umi moved, it would be morning before they ever kissed so Kasumi took the liberty of closing the distance between them. Umi jumped just a bit at the sudden contact but relaxed into it. It was Kasumi after all. If anybody else had tried to pull something like that, they would get hell. Kasumi tightened her grip on Umi’s hand and hummed into the kiss.

It couldn’t have lasted for more than a few seconds, but by the time it ended, Kasumi felt very proud of herself. Umi’s previously tomato-coloured face had settled a bit and she wore a small smile. She returned Kasumi’s grip on her hand, staring down at her girlfriend, watching as the mist from their breaths mingled and faded between them.

“Hehe. Kasumin doesn’t know about Umi-senpai, but I feel pretty warm.” Umi could have waved off that comment and laughed, what with the Kasumi’s nose slowly turning red and her occasional shivers. Then again, Umi wasn’t one to talk. With only the coat and smaller than usual clothes, the cold was getting to her as well. But she saw the look in Kasumi’s eyes, a pleading that was never present in her usual begging puppy eyes, a more serious demand for attention, one that couldn’t wait.

“I… might still be a little cold.”

Kasumi giggled, this time a genuine light laugh that lifted Umi’s heart and settled it right in Kasumi’s hands. Kasumi leaned forward until her breath tickled Umi’s lips.

“Don’t worry, Umi-senpai. Leave it to Kasumin.”

Kasumi leaned up again, wrapping her other arm that still held the mug of now cold chocolate, around Umi’s neck. Umi reciprocated with her arm around Kasumi’s waist and pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes and waited for the warmth she knew was coming. “Mm. I’m in your care.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I had the fun thought that I'll populate this tag myself if I have to, so I guess I'll try to at least post some oneshots for various holidays. Christmas seems like the perfect start, right? Though, honestly, I have no idea what I wanted this to be. But I don't think it has to be something special, right?
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
